Dangerous Sports
by Alli4
Summary: Weiss goes bowling... or at least they try to. And look I finally got the format right!


"Okay guys bowling is really very easy all you have to do is pick up the ball with one hand and try to knock over the pins down there." Omi explained. "At least I think that's how you're supposed to do it." His three friends did not look impressed with his short explanation of the sport.  
  
"Do we have to do this?" Ken whined.  
  
"Manx said that this was a direct order from Persia." Omi lectured. "We should treat this the same as any other mission."  
  
"Yeah but I don't see how bowling is going to save the innocent and stop the dark beasts." Ken muttered.  
  
"Manx said this was our mission and we will complete this mission because we are Weiss." Omi said striking a pose.  
  
"This is such bullshit." Yohji muttered. "I actually had to cancel my date for this?"  
  
"I'm going to miss my team's first game of the season." Ken agreed.  
  
"Well you know I could be studying for class right now." Omi added but the other two did not seem to be sympathetic.  
  
"Shut up Omi." Yohji muttered as he pulled out a cigarette.  
  
"What do you think Aya?" Ken asked batting his eyelashes at the silent assassin.  
  
"I hate bowling."  
  
"Why'd you come then?" Ken continued to ask questions happy to have gotten a response from the redhead.  
  
"Aya is here because he knows that it is important for us to learn to work as a team so that we can better accomplish our missions which is I might point out the purpose of this little exercise." Omi cut in earning a glare from the soccer boy.  
  
"I was asking Aya if you don't mind. Besides its not like bowling is really a team building sport. I think we should be playing soccer." Ken pouted.  
  
"Fine then. Aya why did you accept this mission?" Omi asked glaring at Yohji who was blowing a cloud of smoke in his face.  
  
"I'm getting double pay." Was the taciturn response. The other three all stood in stunned silence.  
  
"What do you mean double pay?" Yohji asked suddenly loosing interest in his cigarette and annoying Omi. The three looked at each other and sighed.  
  
"This sucks." "Oh well we still agreed to do this so let's get started." Omi began and the others jumped in before he could start another lecture about duty and honor.  
  
"Yeah the sooner we get started the sooner we can leave." Ken muttered still a little upset about the missed paycheck bonus.  
  
"You mean the sooner we get this over with the less chance of someone seeing us right?" Yohji asked as he tossed away his cigarette.  
  
"Umm yeah sure. Well the first thing we need is shoes." Omi took charge again. He led the small group to the counter where an elderly man waited to help them.  
  
Omi had no problem getting a pair of shoes, but Ken was reluctant to part with his soccer cleats and Aya insisted on wearing a pair of black shoes although they were about five sizes too big for him. Yohji was by far the hardest to please. He took one look at the shoes and made a run for the door. No matter what the others said or did he would not even approach the counter and what he termed the shoes from hell. Aya and Ken finally held him down while Omi forced the shoes onto his feet making sure to make the knot impossible to undo.  
  
They managed to make their way to their lane where they settled in for a long and painful night. Omi sat in front of the computer scoreboard writing their names and other necessary information. Aya sat in the first seat staring straight ahead and looking pissed off with everything in general. Yohji sat next to him muttering about traitorous friends and awful shoes. Ken sat pouting at Yohji because the older blonde had taken his seat next to Aya. At last they were ready to begin.  
  
"Alright Aya we're going in alphabetical order which means you're up." Omi announced in an overly cheerful and very annoying voice. Aya stood and walked to the lane where he stood glaring at the pins.  
  
"Umm Aya have you ever bowled before?" Omi ventured to ask. Aya only turned his glare on the young blonde in response. "Yeah well I guess I should have known that bowling wasn't your thing. Anyway you have to pick up one of these balls here." Omi indicated the machine in front of him. Aya obediently picked up a ball. "Good now you go up to the line on the floor right in front of the lane." Aya did this turning to Omi to receive the final instructions. "Then you just roll the ball." Omi exclaimed with a flourish that made everyone else sweatdrop.  
  
Aya glanced at the ball in his hand then back at his instructor before shrugging and letting the ball roll off his hand and onto the floor in completely the wrong direction. Yohji and Ken were forced to take evasive action as the ball came at them. Omi sighed and counted to ten.  
  
"Umm Aya you're supposed to roll the ball down there and try to knock over the pins." Omi pointed out helpfully. Aya shrugged again and went to retrieve his ball, which had knocked over three or four people. Ken stood up.  
  
"I know how to teach Aya how to bowl." He announced proudly. He marched up to the redhead and pointed down at the pins. "Look Aya all you have to do is pretend that those pins are Takatori." Ken looked rather proud of himself and Omi applauded the idea.  
  
"That's great Ken. He's sure to get a strike now." Aya glanced down at the pins and muttered. Go ahead Aya. Go get Takatori." Omi encouraged from the sidelines.  
  
Aya nodded mutely and suddenly pulled out his katana and charged down the lane at the pins. His friends stared in shock as the redhead hacked the poor defenseless pins to pieces as he yelled "Takatori Shi'ne!" Ken and Yohji had to go restrain their friend while Omi explained to the manager of the place that it was Aya's first time bowling and that he had gotten just a little bit over enthusiastic. Once everything had been settled and the four young men were ready to resume their game it was Ken's turn.  
  
The soccer player grabbed a ball and gave everyone the thumbs up as he headed for the lane where he placed the bowling ball on the ground and kicked it. Everyone except Aya and Ken were laughing. Aya wasn't laughing because, well, he was Aya and Ken was to busy hopping around on one foot to laugh.  
  
"Damn it I knew I shouldn't have let them take my steel toed cleats." Ken exclaimed as he rubbed his aching toes.  
  
"Umm.Ken I could be wrong but I don't think you're supposed to kick bowling balls." Omi said in an authoritative voice. Ken's answer was lost in the loud crash that followed. Everyone glanced down the lane to see that Ken had "bowled" the first strike of the night.  
  
"See Omi." Ken replied fully satisfied. 


End file.
